Translate Stronger
by Rafa008
Summary: Byron went to the hospital call on his son Roark and Fantina, both affected by Dialga and Palkia's power. After seeing his son for a little while, in a mix of pride for the work his son did in the battle and anguish for what happened, he went to the other bed where his girlfriend, Fantina was. There he reminds the time they met each other until the special moments between them.


**Autora: **Rafa008

**Casal: **MarbleShipper (Fantina & Byron)

**Music: **Stronger-Kelly Clarkson

**Resume: **Songfic. Byron went to the hospital in Jubilife City call on his son Roark and Fantina, both affected by Dialga and Palkia's power. Pokemon is from Satoshi Tajiri, just the fic is mine.

**Stronger**

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in colour_

_And do the things I want_

The city of Jubilife, Sinnoh, was a big technologic city, rounded by skyscrapers and TV's Screens. There were many important places like the Pokétch Enterprise, the TV Station and one of the best hospitals in the region. Though the skyscrapers and pavements, the city had many green public square and fountains. A man of purple hair and brown eyes, dressing dig's clothes and carrying a shovel was in front of a white skyscraper with blue windows, the Regional Hospital of Sinnoh. The man, Byron, was the Gym's leader of the next city, Canavale and was there to visit his son Roark and the others Gym's leaders that were unconscious. In the battle of the Sky Pillar, he, the professor Rowan and the Underground Man were responsible for digging the way to Cyrus, Dialga and Palkia, for the leaders Roark, Gardenia, Fantina, Crash Wake, Candice and Maylene and try to stop the distortion of the space and time. But the six leaders were affected by the distortion and now were unconscious almost two weeks in the Hospital.

Byron sighted, sadly, looking one more time to the skyscraper, before go to the entrance. For being friend of Rowan, he had a special permission to go to the Intensive Unity, where were six beds, with six Gym's leaders. A Doctor girl, with green eyes, curly brown hair, dressing jacket came to him.

Daisy-You're the second to make a visit today.

Byron-Hum? Who did come?

Daisy-Two boys. One blond and the other brunette. I think they are students from professor Rowan.

Byron thinking-_They most be Diamond and Pearl. But where is Platinum?_

Byron walked to one of the beds where a redhead boy was and the man looked to him for a little time. He'd been so hard many times with his son, Roark. When he left his rank of Oreburgh's leader, Byron wanted his friend Riley to be the next leader, but the other suggested Roark. Byron thought his son was immature to assume the responsibilities. But in the end Roark took over the rank and along the time Byron saw that his son matured enough, he was more responsible than he own, Byron, who was known as strong head and impulsive. And his fought until the end, lending the others Gym's Leaders in the Last Battle. In the deep of his heart, Byron always had pride of his son, but wasn't someone of showing feelings.

Byron-You fought well, my son… I'm very proud of you.

_You think you got the best of me_

_You think you had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

Byron looked one more time to his only son, caressing his redhead with cherish. Byron then went to the other bed and saw the other motive for he go there. A woman of violet hair and eyes, known as the Alluring, Soulful dancer of Hearthome City, Fantina. That beauty woman, lovely and jolly was unconscious in the bed of the Hospital, with an expression of pain. Byron came more near and took her hands, normally in white gloves that she dressed to the Poke-Contests, but now, nudes.

Byron thinking-_I miss you, my love. The right side of our bed, empty and cold, the Hearthome's Gym with the lights turned off. _

Few people known that Fantina and Byron were together, just Roark and the professor Rowan. The met each other in a party that the Poke-Association of Sinnoh gave, in Canavale City, one year before. All the leaders from Sinnoh and important people, scientists and professors were there. There was no way to he didn't see the beauty and sexy lady from Hearthome. She, Fantina, was using a black and shiny dress and was in the step floor with Candice, dancing and he, Byron, in the corner of the bar with a cup on hands, talking with Rowan and Steven Stone, from Hoenn. In the middle of the party Byron fled to outside, near the pier and then, Fantine went after him, saying she wanted to see the beauty of the sea. She was lovely and full of life and he was rude and impulsive. They two talked all the midnight in front of the sea, until the sunrise. He didn't like to talk about feelings but she talked enough for them two.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

The time went by and they two were together, Byron going to see her in Hearthome and watch her in the Contests where she was always dazzle with her shiny dresses, combining beauty attacks and powerful battles that showed why she was a Gym Leader, He always bought a candy floss in the end, something that she liked. Where he couldn't go to her, Fantina went to Canavale and many times she found Roark, who liked the idea of her as a stepmother. Byron taught her who to dig in one of their dates.

Byron took her out to his Cabin in the iron Island, near of Canavale, where were many dark caves and rock-pokemons, where Byron trained. One day there, Fantina was prone beside him in the cabin. Byron had his eyes closed and she was looking to him with a carefree smile, while passed her finger on his purple beard, making invisible little draws with the tip of her finger. He opened his eyes and gave her a little smile, when saw her violet eyes full of love, looking to his own, brown.

Byron-Hello, love.

Fantina-Hello love.

They two were very close, their noses almost touching. He came more, taking her on his strong arms and kissing her with cherish.

Fantina-I love you Byron, my love.

Byron, even didn't like to talk about feelings, couldn't deny that to her.

Byron-I love you too, honey.

Byron, in the real time, woke up from the flashbacks, backing to the Hospital and looked to the woman on his front. He came more to her, looking to her violet eyes closed and kissed for a long time her forehead, before raise and get out.

Byron-I love you, my dear love.

He then, outside of the Hospital, started to go back to Canavale, to continue the investigations from the Distortion World, trying to find a way to help her, his son and the others. The hope were Dia, Pearl and Platinum.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger._

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

**Notes: **That fic was inspirited in the begging of the manga Platina's Saga when the Gym's Leaders were showed in the Hospital and I always thought that Fantina and Byron would be a nice shipper. And why the song: What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger in the meaning of, even if the Distortion took the beloveds of Byron, he'll continue to fight more for them :)


End file.
